


You Got Lucky

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Family Fluff, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	You Got Lucky

Ryuko mumbled her thanks as she grabbed the amusement park map from the employee. She flipped open the park map, young six year old Ryuu at her side.

"Keep an eye on your sister and dad, Ryu-"

"They're gone, mom..." Ryuu spoke up, causing Ryuko to look up in alarm. She turned around, her eyes searching for her daughter and husband. Much to her relief, she found Uzu not too far from them, four year old Emi was riding on his shoulders.

Uzu was already walking off, his camera in hand as he approached one of the park mascots, ready to take a picture. Ryuko sighed as she watched Uzu manage to get the mascot to take a picture of he and Emi.

Ryuko rolled her eyes and folded up the map, her free hand reaching for Ryuu's. "It's supposed to be you taking the picture of the mascot, dummy..." Ryuko grumbled with a slight shake of her head as she and Ryuu headed over to Uzu.

She nudged Ryuu over to go join Uzu and Emi as she took the camera from the mascot. She gestured for the mascot to go join Uzu and the kids. She snapped the picture, thanking the mascot before she and the rest of her family headed into the heart of the amusement park.

"What ride shall we go on first?" Ryuko asked with a grin as Uzu walked beside her, setting Emi down on the ground to walk alongside Ryuu. 

"Bumper cars." Ryuu suggested as he hurried after his sister, grabbing onto her hand so that she didn't stray too far. 

A small smile appeared on Ryuko's face as she watches Ryuu keep Emi within his reach. Her smile grew slightly as she felt Uzu nudge his shoulder against hers, his hand slipping into hers. "That's on the other side of the park, Ryuu, but we'll make sure to go there once we get there, okay?" Ryuko offered, earning a nod from the dark haired boy walking a few feet in front of her.

"Mommy, I wanna ride that one!" Emi insisted as she stopped in her tracks. Ryuko and Uzu turned their attention to their green haired daughter, the one jumping up and down excitedly and gripping tightly onto her older brother's hand.

Emi turned around and pointed roller coaster not too far from where they currently were. Ryuko's brows raised in surprise, a smirk on her face when she noticed Uzu get a little shaken at the sight of the roller coaster.

"Do we have to?" Uzu whispered to her. Ryuko chuckled up under her breath and turned to Emi. 

"Are you sure that you wanna ride that one?" Ryuko asked as he guided the family over to the entrance to the ride. Ryuko gently guided Emi over to the plastic board that listed the height requirement for the ride. "Looks like you have to be a certain height, monkey." Ryuko noted, nodding her head over to the series of dashed lines that listed the height requirement.

Emi's blue eyes widened as she looked up at the plastic board. "Am I tall enough?!" She asked urgently and excitedly as Ryuu walked over to stand beside Uzu.

Ryuko chuckled and pointed to the board. "Why don't you find out?" Ryuko suggest. Emi nodded eagerly and stood with her back against the board. Emi looked up at the board behind her, her blue eyes curious.

"Am I tall enough?" Emi asked again as Ryuko peered down at the dashed line.

Ryuko hummed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hmm, doesn't look like it." Ryuko answered, placing her hands on her hips. 

Emi pouted and stood in her tip toes, trying to get the top of her head to reach the required dash line. "How about now?" Emi asked as she started to jump in her place, hoping to get over the required height.

The dark haired woman laughed. "Not quite yet." Ryuko laughed. Emi pouted before her eyes widened in realization. She ran over to Uzu, reaching up toward her green haired father. She reached up toward his shirt, trying to pull herself up and climb up her dad.

"I know!" Emi grunted as she tried to get a firm grasp on her dad's shirt. "If I stand on daddy's shoulders, I'll be tall enough!" She insisted as she bounced at Uzu's feet.

Ryuko laughed, crossing her arms over her chest as she walked up to Uzu and the kids. "You can't do that, monkey. Looks like you're not tall enough. We'll have to wait until you grow taller." Ryuko said as Uzu scooped Emi into his arms.

The young green haired girl frowned, her blue eyes getting watery. "But I wanna ride it now!" She whined. Uzu gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, monkey. There are other rides we can go on." He said apologetically as he sat Emi back on his shoulders. The girl pouted, her tiny hands gripping Uzu's green hair.

Ryuu looked up at his sister as he grabbed his mother's hand. The young boy pursed his lips and looked around at the other nearby attractions as they walked through the park, looking for another attraction. "Emi, look!" Ryuu said, pointing to the teacups ride nearby. "It's the spinning teacups!" Ryuu pointed out, looking up at his sister.

Emi's features brightened, her blue eyes showing excitement. She beamed bouncing excitedly on Uzu's shoulders. "Ah! It's the ride that Aunt Satsuki hates! Let's go on that one! I wanna go on that one!" Emi said, pointing Uzu in the direction to go.

"Alright, alright!" Ryuko laughed as she turned to Ryuu and ruffled his hair. She turned to Uzu as he walked beside her, a smirk crossing her features.

"Looks like you got lucky." Ryuko whispered with a smirk.

Uzu pursed his lips, a light blush staining his cheeks. "Shut up, I feel really bad. She really wanted to go on that ride." He grumbled to Ryuko. 

She chuckled, linking her hand with Uzu's. "Well, there is always next time." She teased, smirking up at her husband.

Uzu bit his lip. "Hopefully that's not for a while." He grumbled and elicited a laugh from Ryuko.

FIN.


End file.
